thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon's Jungle Tickle Torment
Timon's Jungle Tickle Torment is a The Lion King fan-fiction written by MarioFan65. The story will focus on Timon getting a tickle torment in the Jungle Oasis. This story takes place after The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony and before Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan. Characters *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Mody *Dacey Transcript (In the Jungle Oasis) *Timon: Ah, what a gloreous day. *Pumbaa: It's good to be out in the wild. *Simba: Yeah, i remember the good old days when you raised me there. *Timon: Of course like me. *Mody: Well, i think i should return to my home. *Dacey: Me too. *Timon: Hey wait, come back. *Mody: I'm tried. *Dacey: The same as me. *Pumbaa: Maybe, they need a little rest. *Simba: Something secret can work to them. *Timon: Alright, alright, but give me the clue. *Simba: Tickle torment. *Timon: What is a tickle torment? *Simba: A tickle torment is about when someone is getting tickled as they laugh so hard for minutes. *Pumbaa: We can do one of our own. *Timon: Great idea. *Pumbaa: Sound perfect to me. *Simba: Come on, let's give it a go. (At the moment, Simba, Timon and Pumbba brought in some logs, leafs, ropes and a square shaped rock to fit in) *Timon: Perfect! *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! *Simba: Are they here yet? *Timon: No. *Pumbaa: That's impossible when Hakuna Matata come to this. *Timon: Forget hyenas and meerkats like me needs us. *Pumbaa: But what about a warthog? *Timon: Maybe not. *Pumbaa: Awwww. *Simba: So tomorrow, they will come to find out. *Timon: Yep. *Pumbaa: I hope, they will like it. (In Mody and Dacey's Cave) *Mody: What a good night sleep. *Dacey: You figure that out. (The Next Day) *Timon: So, everyone is alright? *Simba: Yeah. *Pumbaa: Are they here yet Timon? *Timon: No, they just want to have all the fun like teenagers do. I was one of them once. *Pumbaa: In your meerkat colony? *Timon: Yes. *Simba: Are they here yet? *Timon: No. (In Mody and Dacey's Cave) *Mody: *wake up* Morning already? *Dacey: Yeah. *Mody: Come on Dacey, let's visit Timon. *Dacey: Sure thing in the morning. (Back in the group, Simba was roaring when birds are flying as Mody and Dacey don't appear at no sigh) *Simba: Gosh, we need more attention. *Timon: That's useless. *Pumbaa: They will never come. *Mody: Hi guys. *Timon: There here at last. *Dacey: So, how everything? *Simba: Great. *Mody: What is that? *Timon: Behold, my JUNGLE TICKLE TORTURE 9000. *Mody: Ummmmmm, Cool. *Dacey: Fantastic Timon. *Simba: So how does it work? *Timon: Let me show you, Pumbaa, try it out. *Pumbaa: Yes sir. *Simba: I bet you will have it. *Mody: Come on Pumbaa, your the best. (The jungle ropes trap Pumbaa when the tickle leafs tickle him) *Pumbaa: *laughs* *Mody: *laughs* That's so funny. *Dacey: Now, you have to try. (Pumbaa get off the tickle torment) *Timon: Now, let me try. (Timon get on the tickle torment when the tickle leaf hands tickle him on his belly) *Timon: *laughs* *Pumbaa: Woah. *Simba: See guys? *Mody: Yeah. *Dacey: Super funny. *Timon: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *Pumbaa: Extra more. (Timon get laughed even more) *Timon: *laughs* *Mody: Even more. *Timon: *laughs again* *Dacey: That's so fun. *Mody: Yeah. (Timon get tickled one more time) *Timon: Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pumbaa: This is kinda fun. *Timon: *laughs* *Simba: Hahahahahahaha. *Timon: Hahahahahahahha. (Timon stops the tickle torment) *Mody: So, how everything? *Timon: Very good. *Pumbaa: The tickle machine was so fun. *Timon: Funner than ever. *Mody: So with everything, you have the best tickling stuff you ever had. *Timon: No worries. *Pumbaa: No worries for me. *Simba: Anyone want to try it? *Mody: Umm...... No, we're fine. *Dacey: Superly fine. *Timon: So, anyone want a drink? *All: Yeah. (The meerkats, Pumbaa and Simba finally ended up by drinking some coconut juice) THE END Trivia *Mody sleeping and waking up is similar to Timon waking up on Pumbaa's belly from The Lion King 1½. *This is the first Lion King fan-fiction story to have someone getting tickled. *The Jungle Tickle Torture 9000 in this story is actually a torment location. *The Hot Tub also appear at the end of the story. Sequel Gallery Clips= Mody sleeping and almost waking up.png|Mody sleeping |-|Artwork= Mody the Meerkat (2nd look).png|Artwork of Mody Dacey the Meerkat.png|Artwork of Dacey Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Tickle Stories